


lavender blues

by universalmay



Series: for blue skies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Unbeta'd, angsty, but not as much as last time, day 2 of plangst, i'm sorry if that confuses you, yo i'm sorry about all the tenses changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmay/pseuds/universalmay
Summary: Three times the subject of family comes up between Lance and Pidge.





	lavender blues

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for all the praise and responses on my work. Really, thank you! 
> 
> Again, this is really late, and I am so sorry. Also, I understand if you're confused about the tenses changing. 
> 
> If you have any questions or you if you like my work, then you can follow me on tumblr: @agustflynns
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day! :)

_**one** _

Lance knew that this was an awful, very bad idea. Having Pidge's earphones was enough, but snooping in her room for one of those alien translator things seemed to be the last straw for her. That's why he didn't ask her in the first place (even though Hunk kept saying that he should), and sometimes, he's just curious about her. 

From the first day he met her, she seemed to have built this wall around her where nobody could get in. Even though he sucks at poetry, he wants to find a chink in the armor that she so carefully built for herself. 

So maybe he's not just in her room for an alien translator, but sue him. He just wants to find something that might make him understand her. 

He rifles through her desk first. He already knew that he was going to die looking through a girl's things, but he thought it would be his sister's. 

Then he rifles through her nightstand, which was filled with different sketches and notes. As he skims through the stacks of paper looking for the alien translator,  _goddammit._

As he _directly_ and _respectfully_ tries to put everything back in its proper place, something falls ontto the floor. When he bends down to pick it up, he realizes that it's a picture of Pidge and her brother. 

He pauses, looking at the picture more closely. Pidge looked different then the one he knew. Her hair was longer and she wasn't wearing any glasses. It didn't help that she was wearing a dress either. What unsettled him was the innocent smile on Pidge's face as her brother's arm was around her. Lance ignored the irony of the situation because he thought that  _she_ was Matt. 

To be honest, when he first met Pidge, she was so aloof that he even forgot that she had a family of her own. Now he realizes that her family was the missing Holts, and why she pretended to be a boy in the first place was to find them. 

Of course he knew that Pidge was intelligent, clever, and witty. He knew that she was an utter genius with technology, and that the team would not survive a day without her. Even though her talents and characteristics have painted her into a teammate he respected. He respected her more because of her utter love and devotion to her family, and fact that she was just as homesick as she was. 

After seeing the picture, he realizes that he has done enough. A feeling of guilt creeps up on him as he puts the picture back in its place. He betrayed her trust, and disrupted her privacy, so he quietly creeps out of her room with his tale in-between his legs. 

Why he felt this way was because he saw the picture that Pidge so ardently loved and protected, and he felt like he intruded on something sacred because he just looked at that picture without the presence of Pidge. He looked at it without even asking for permission.

As he turns a corner, he bumps into something. That something moves, and when he looks down, he feels his guilt grow tenfold. 

"Good. I was looking for you." Lance gulps. A feeling of panic sinks into his gut as he tries to find a suitable reply.  _Oh my god. She found out. I'm going to die, I just know it._

He can see her rummaging through her khaki pockets. Then she stops, and with a triumphant "aha", she hands a palm sized device to him. "Hunk told me you were looking for this. This is the-," She says something in Altean that he can't follow,"-or the alien translator thing.

He tried to suppress his sigh of relief. "Well thanks Pidgey! I owe ya one."

She patted him on the back. "I know you do."

Lance has done some pretty questionable stuff, don't get him wrong. The logs from the Garrison and Hunk's anecdotes can tell you that much, but he didn't know what possessed him to stop Pidge in her tracks and say,"I'm sorry." 

The quizzical look on Pidge's face increased as she raised one of her brows. "What are you sorry about?" 

"I-I..."  _I'm sorry because I snooped into your room. I'm sorry that your family got taken away from you so soon._

He basically signed his own death wish when he said the whole entire truth. At that moment, he decides to never tell Hunk this- or anyone else this for that matter. "Iwentintoyourroomandtriedtofindthetranslator." 

With that, a high pitched giggle escaped Pidge's mouth. "You're worse than Hunk sometimes. It's no big deal." 

"You sure?" 

"I'm just glad that you owned up to it, but that doesn't mean that you I'll let you off easy." 

With a smile, he raises his hand and salutes Pidge. "Yes ma'am." 

Pidge gives him a smirk that can only be defined as trouble. "At ease soldier." 

They both walk the same way, and Lance remembers the high-pitched giggle and the smile that he saw on the same photograph. 

**_two_ **

Even if the snooping incident was over and done with (which has been two years, and he really needs to move on, he still can't get the photograph out of his mind. 

To be honest, he misses his family a lot. He still misses the grass, the ocean, the dirt, and the smell of his sister's favorite perfume even after all these years. 

Maybe that's what grief feels like;this sinking feeling in his chest where he can't really articulate why he feels like his heart had dropped, and why a dark mist clouds his mind until all he can feel is sad and lonely was just plain and simple  _grief._

He feels jealous that Pidge gets to have a picture of her family where the can just look at and remember what they look like while Lance just has nothing. 

Lance always has to close his eyes and imagine what his family looked like, and he always has to whisper Spanish every night before he goes to sleep because he doesn't want to forget what little Spanish he knows. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves being a paladin and he loves making a difference in the universe, but he misses Earth and the people in it. 

He tosses and turns in his sleep until he decides to get out bed and go to the observation deck on the ship. Lance stares up into space and he is once again reminded that space is _vast._ He is just a small speck compared to the sheer majesty of space. 

Lance keeps staring up at the stars until he can feel his eyes water, and tries to furiously wipe his eyes before his tears fell. He is suddenly struck my deja vu as he recalls the memory of Coran consoling him. 

He is still in his thoughts, thinking about his family and his gratefulness for Coran when a voice suddenly startled him. 

"What are you doing up?" He whirls around and stares at a sleepy Pidge in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was lazily rubbing her eyes with her hands. Lance notices that she wasn't wearing any glasses. 

"W-what are you doing here?" 

"Couldn't sleep." She yawned. "I did work instead. Now you didn't answer my question. I even asked first." 

He sighed, and looked back up into the stars. "I couldn't sleep either." 

Lance could feel a shuffle of feet until he could see brownish-red hair in his peripheral vision. "Why does your voice sound so sad?" 

He turns and sees Pidge looking up at the stars. "I didn't mean to sound so sad." He tried to make his voice sound lighter. 

"What's wrong, Lance. Look, I'm not asking you twice." 

He pauses, and takes a deep inhale. 

"C'mon..."

 _This woman is ruthless_. He thought. 

"I miss my family. I miss Earth a lot too. I wish I had a picture right now of my family because I know that I am _slowly_ forgetting them. It's kind of like I'm remembering an impression of remembering the actual person. Does that make sense?" 

"Yes. That does make sense." She replies. . 

"Are we ever going to see home again?" 

"You know I can't promise you anything, Lance." 

They stood in silence for a minute. Him and Pidge looking up into the deep sea that was the cosmos. To be honest, Lance never really could stand a long period of silence with someone else. This felt nice, like a calming bath or the the sound of a breeze wafting trough the trees. 

"I know you miss your family, but you have a family with us. That was the first lesson I learned during Voltron. Even Keith knew that lesson, and he was the most impatient and distant than any of us." 

He lets out an unmanly giggle escape his lips. His eyes waver, trying to hide his brush when he sees Pidge's inquisitive eyes on him. 

"Now there's that shit eating smile." She jokes

"What about that shit eating smirk?" He replies. Even though Pidge acts aloof and uncaring, she was incredibly loyal and compassionate. This translated from all the battles they fought together throughout the years, throughout all the diplomatic missions, and throughout the playful teasing. 

"Thank you, Pidge." He whispers.

She bites her lip and shuffles her feet. It was a rare sight to see her at a loss for words. "You...you can call me Katie. Y'know, when it's just you and us." 

Now it was Lance's turn to feel flustered and at a loss for words. "Okay. Thank you, Katie." 

When he stops looking at his shoes, he and Katie share a look that made him feel like he was special. There was a fondness in her eyes that Lance never saw before; he swallowed and tried to gather himself. 

"So, Kitty-Kat, you wanna watch a movie marathon?" 

"Careful, Mcclaine, don't push your luck." 

He puts a hand on his chest mockingly. "Oh my  _qiznack_ , I am so sorry your highness." 

"Uh-huh, stop being a smart-ass and see where that gets you." 

As they walk out the observation deck, he can't get the image of a half-smirk and flashing golden eyes out of his head. 

_**three** _

"Mama! Mama!" The brunette toddler runs towards his mother. "Papa's going to get me." 

Lance could see his son running towards his wife. 

"Now what kind of torture did your father do to you, Mateo?" She joked. 

" _Everything!"_ The baby falls limp in her arms. His wife gives him a skeptical glance over her child's shoulder.  _He get's all the dramatics from you._ Her eyes seemed to say. 

He shrugs his shoulders, which was his usual reply to her type of glances. _Hey, he's half yours too;_ he came to join his family. "Oh, Kitty-Kat I'm _so_ sorry." Then his glance shifts  to his son. "Well Mateo, I'm gonna get you later."

"You're not going to let that nickname go, aren't you?" She smiles as she felt her son nuzzle her cheeks. 

Lance give Katie a peck on the cheek. "Nope." 

She heaves a fake sigh of annoyance, but gives him that half-smirk that he knows so well. "Let's get Mateo inside before you influence him any further." 

"Yes, Kitty-Kat." He replies. 

With that, Lance was rewarded with two kisses that night, one that tasted like mint gum, and one that tasted like play-dough. But he couldn't complain. 

Those two kisses gave him another promise of a family and a wife that he always secretly wanted. The kisses seemed to say:  _we love you to the moon and back._

 

 


End file.
